1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an arrowhead, and more particularly is for an arrowhead having refined cutting blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art arrowheads have included multiple blades which serve to enter the mass which an arrowhead impinges. Often the blade edges have had no modification or would utilize simple opposed wide-angle bevel cuts to effect a rudimentary cutting, ripping or tearing edge which forced target surfaces apart by brute force action. The lack of good slicing, piercing and parting qualities of the blades resulted in much of the force of the projectile arrow being expended in just breaking through the target surface, thereby leaving less potential energy for deep penetration. As a consequence, an effective shoot, that is, a shoot making a sufficiently deep wound entry to achieve a successful result, was difficult to attain. With the popularity of bow hunting, hunters have expanded the hunt from commonly hunted animals to larger and more challenging prey, such prey having thicker and tougher hides or skin. Against such prey, the effectiveness of prior art arrowheads is even less. Clearly, what is needed is an arrowhead offering adequate cutting qualities which would allow easier entry and deep penetration of a hunter's arrow into the target or wildlife game.